


【翻译】【Batfam】迷弟日记

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: “Grayson对待我时经常扮演父亲（母亲？）角色——这是他担任我的监护人时残留的习惯，还是对他深爱之人的孩子产生的责任感？”Damian喜欢着他不同家庭成员的配对，并将他的迷弟心得记录在日记中。然后全家人发现了这本日记。





	【翻译】【Batfam】迷弟日记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diary of a Mad Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186626) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



> 含有Bruce/Dick与Jason/Tim暗示，日记内容真实性由读者决定。

一切的开端是Tim发现了Damian的日记。

他们两人整整一周都在吵架（这不足为奇），然后Damian找到了Tim的日记，在全家人面前读了出来，然后把它扔进了壁炉里。

从那时起，Tim就踏上了他的征程，所以毫不意外的是他正站在这里，脸上挂着疯狂的笑容，手中拿着一个红色的本子。在Dick看来，这并不值得兴师动众——Tim的日记里甚至没有任何糟糕内容——但他认为日记应该保持私密，Damian的行为破解了不应公开的密码，更何况他把日记展示给了全家人。

同时，他不禁感到惊讶，因为Damian竟然写了日记。刺客联盟看上去可不会鼓励这种爱好。

“哈！”Tim欢呼着，挥舞着手中的本子。“我猜对了——我知道小恶魔写了日记！”

“把它放回去，Tim，”Bruce说着，语气疲惫。Dick不会责怪他。Jason住在庄园的时间更多（Dick很确定这是Alfred的功劳）绝对是件好事，但Jason，Tim和Damian碰到一起并不意味着稳定的局面。

“闭嘴，老头子！”Jason喊道。（好吧，就算Bruce正和Jason在一起也没用。）“让他读读这该死的东西！”

听起来他正兴高采烈，Dick不禁产生了一种糟糕的预感。他对这些事的直觉向来准确——因为最后总是需要他来收场——然后他希望做些什么来阻止Tim。比如说夺过那个该死的本子，把它从厨房的窗户扔出去（他会补偿小D，也许请他吃冰淇淋）。

然而在这件事上，Dick并没有这么高瞻远瞩，他没有采取行动。

Tim打开日记本，扫视着内容。Dick看着他，时间一分一秒过去。然后，Tim得意的神情消失了，开始有点困惑，然后是完全的不可置信。

“Tim？”Dick皱起眉头问道。

又一次，那种大事不好的直觉，越来越强烈。

Tim咳嗽着，“这见鬼的……是怎么回事？”

Bruce和Dick困惑地注视着他，Jason不耐烦地换了个坐姿。

“快点，替代品！他都写了什么？”

Tim忽视了Jason，继续看着日记目瞪口呆。“哦，我的天啊。不可能，这没有道理——这不可能。”

Jason咬紧了牙关，“替代品，给我闭嘴，告诉我们你看见了什么！”

“Tim？”Bruce的声音里混合着担忧与困惑。

“他——他——”Tim摇着头说，“哦，我的天啊，我做不到。”他把日记交给Dick，还是痛苦地摇着头。Dick接过日记，他皱起眉头，低头看着翻开的一页。Jason和Bruce越过他的肩膀看向日记。

Dick扫视着日记的内容，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这堪称恐怖。哦，没错，的确很恐怖。

**Grayson与父亲感情观察记录**

**1.他们继续分担蝙蝠侠一职，尽管父亲已经归来。我不禁注意到，这与婚姻关系的相似性。正如一对夫妇在婚后分享财产与责任，父亲与Grayson继续分享蝙蝠侠这一角色。这值得注意，因为蝙蝠侠具有重要意义，不仅对于父亲，更是对于整个“家庭”。**

**2.他们分享蝙蝠侠的披风，同时担任家族的领导者，并分享家长身份。为隐喻婚姻观点提供了更多支持？**

**3.Grayson对待我时经常扮演父亲（母亲？）角色——这是他担任我的监护人时残留的习惯，还是对他深爱之人的孩子产生的责任感？**

Bruce，原本在悠闲地品尝晨间咖啡，此时一口喷在了桌子上。

没有人注意，或者在乎这点小事。

Bruce咳嗽着，“这是什么——呃？”

如果Dick没有感到那么震惊困惑而且恐惧，他会提醒自己下次见到Damian时记得表扬他。蝙蝠侠需要一个特定扮演者，减少不同风格的混乱程度。

然而此时此刻，Dick感觉自己已经陷入混乱，所以事实上他没有选择的权力。

“他不是认真的，对吧？”Tim说，“这只是个玩笑——对吧？”

无人回答。

“Dickhead——快点翻页，现在。”在长时间的沉默后，Jason催促道。

Dick的大部分念头是不想这样做，但是小部分念头——因为诡异的原因占了上风——想知道Damian还写了些什么。另外，他需要做些什么来避免自己看向Bruce，因为现在（说真的，隐喻婚姻，怎么回事？）他感觉看着Bruce会引发他的精神崩溃。

Dick谨慎地翻过一页，而他的家人们（包括他的养父，那个在他大部分的人生中抚养他教导他的男人，Damian啊这是怎么了？）越过他的肩膀看着日记。

**父亲对待Grayson特别深情。今天他用手抚摸Grayson的后背，很长时间没有移开。父亲同样接受Grayson的拥抱。父亲通常无法容忍这种感情表达，这就引出一个问题——为什么他接受Grayson？也许，因为这是Grayson的自然习性，而且他很烦人地坚持不懈，但是另一种解读同样值得考虑。**

**我相信原因是未解决的性张力（正如蝙蝠女在阅读她的言情小说时喜欢说的那样）。父亲或许无法真正表达对Grayson的感情，因此选择身体接触作为满足他的部分欲望，同时允许他隐藏自己真实感受的唯一形式。**

“合上那本该死的日记。”

Dick照做了，然后茫然地望着远方。

“这真是好得离谱，”Jason近乎虔诚地说道，Dick忽然有种揍他一拳的冲动。

“Jason。”Bruce咆哮道。

Dick茫然地看着手中的日记，想知道这到底是怎么回事。如果是其他人，他会怀疑这是不是一个大型恶作剧；然而，这是Damian，Damian从来不会开玩笑，从来不会。这意味着那可怕的日记中每一个可怕的单词都是可怕的全然真实，Dick实在无法简单地接受这一切。

为什么Damian会认为他和Bruce之间有某种特殊关系呢？他从谁那里学到了“性张力”这个词呢？（哦，好吧，显然从Steph那里——Dick应该叫她回家谈谈这件事。）

“真是该死，Dickie，再给我翻一页！”Jason说着，渴望的笑容在脸上蔓延。“我需要更多内容！”

“他怎么……他怎么能这么想……？”Dick艰难地吞咽着，“实际上他并不相信这些，对吧？”

（好吧，也许他已经接受了Damian没有开玩笑的事实，但这并不意味着他不能最后坚持一下希望的幻想。）

Jason显然再也无法等待，伸出手夺走了Dick手中的日记。他兴奋地翻着页，忽略了Dick抗议的呐喊。

“好的，让我们看看小恶魔接下来准备了什么。”Jason疯狂地扫视着纸页。“嘿，也许我们能找到足够的弹药把老头子气成脑溢血——等等，这他妈的是什么意思？！替代品和我之间不存在‘受压抑的浪漫感情’的迹象。”

“什么？！”Tim尖叫道。

也许他在做梦——这很有可能不是吗？也许这是一个惊人的大型梦境，他现在随时可以醒来，回到一个正常健康的世界，在那里他的弟弟们正在吵架，Bruce瞪了他们一眼然后继续沉思，而Damian没有秘密地喜欢着他不同家庭成员的配对。

“一派胡言！”Jason啐道。“ **Todd最近出现在庄园的时间似乎与Drake重合，这就引出一个问题——Todd突然的（并且我不希望的）回归是否由他对Drake的感情所导致？** ”

Tim发出一声痛苦的惨叫。

“不对你这该死的白痴，这是因为Alfred用他的厨艺收买我，而替代品恰好同时出现！”

Tim（现在站在Jason身边，狂热地越过他肩头注视着日记），不可思议地咳嗽了一声。“他不可能是认真的。” **Todd和Drake在不断的斗嘴中反映出蝙蝠女的言情小说中许多对话模式。** “——该死的Damian，他们没有！我们在争吵！对于两个不怎么喜欢对方的人来说争吵是多么正常！”

Jason疯狂地点头。“根本没有什么‘受压抑的感情’。该死的，我对替代品没有任何想法！我对每个家人都没有任何想法，哦我的天啊我要杀死那个小鬼！”

现在无论Jason还是Tim都完全无法平静，Bruce看起来镇定自若（Dick真的不想知道他内心里在发生些什么），所以Dick站起来拿起日记，打算把它从最近的窗口扔出去。

不知为何，他还是翻了一页。

**惊人的是，Drake与Todd的关系在所有人中最有意义，甚至胜过Grayson与父亲的关系。我相信Todd，在他第一次来到庄园时，对父亲产生过一种倾慕之情（类似于Grayson可能感受过，但现在已经深化为爱恋的感情）。这些残留的感情很可能影响了他对Drake的感情——注意到Drake试图模仿父亲的行为。他彻底失败了，但我想他抓住了试图建立恐怖压抑形象的重点。也许这些相似之处已经挖掘出Todd曾经对父亲产生的感觉。**

**对于Drake而言，情况非常相似。当他第一次来到庄园时，Drake将Todd视为崇高的前辈，这也许可以解释他现在对Todd的感情。Drake早已表现出同性恋倾向（或许他曾经与克隆体交往？）所以——**

Dick还没有来得及读到更多，这本日记突然被从他手中抢走。他转过身，以为那是Jason，却惊讶地发现Bruce正站在那里，紧咬着牙关。

“我到底为什么不知道这些？”他的养父疯狂地翻着纸页。

Dick不适地挪动着，“呃，Bruce——”

“快停下来，我没法读这该死的东西了！”Jason咆哮着，“他还写了什么关于我们的玩意？”

“我不敢相信这些，”Tim说。“这实在太奇怪了。”

“真是太奇怪了！”Jason急切地点头，同意道。“为什么我会对你产生感觉？”

“但你认为我会对你产生感觉？”Tim反击道。

“是的！小鬼说对了，你第一次到来时就已经完成了所有脑残粉的英雄崇拜行为，你偷走我的披风，大量的跟踪偷拍照片可能被你隐藏在某个地方——”

“我没有！但是，嘿，我打赌他在你对Bruce的感情上完全正确！”

Bruce的眼角在抽搐。

“该死的给我闭嘴！”

“哦不——我敢打赌你对他有这种感觉，如果你把日记给我，我相信Damian会更加详细地讨论——”

“给我那本该死的日记，我们会看到他如何分析你对Dickhead那种‘受压抑的感情’！”

“嘿！”Dick插话道，“别把我扯进去！”

（因为有了Bruce已经足够糟糕，而且他完全不想让他弟弟加入他的‘这个人他再也没眼看’名单。）

“够了！”Bruce咆哮道，令人惊讶的是，Jason和Tim全都安静下来。

Dick转身看向Bruce。“我们需要做些什么，”他说，“显然他有一套错误观点。”

Bruce哼了一声。“这些不需要你来告诉我。”

Bruce把日记放在桌子上，Tim轻轻地随手翻了一页。

“别碰那本日记，它有毒。”Dick喃喃的说。

Tim扫了一眼这页的内容。“哦太好了，现在他喜欢Cass和Steph的配对。”他皱起眉头，“‘ **对比性人格似乎是家中亲密关系的基础，而且** ——’好吧，我不想继续念了。”

他合上这本日记，后退一步，继续注视着它。

Jason哼了一声，“至少这有点道理。当然你唯一的前女友也会成为同性恋。”

Tim继续注视着日记。

Bruce叹了口气。“我们把日记放回去，”他说，听起来疲惫不堪。“Dick，等到Damian回来，你可以找他谈话——”

“我？！你才是他的父亲！”

好吧，换成任何其他场合他都会很高兴——Bruce现在已经回归，但是他在Bruce缺席时对Damian产生的的父爱没有消失——但是现在，想都别想。Bruce可以处理这件事。无论如何，这很可能是他的失误。

“很好，”Bruce咬牙切齿地说。“我们可以一起同他谈话，然后……”他停顿了一下。“……没关系。”

……

Tim把这本日记放回被发现的位置，然后他和Jason都认定Dick或者Bruce会处理这件事。Dick认定Bruce会找Damian谈话。Bruce认定Dick会解决问题。

最后，没有人对Damian提起任何事。

Tim和Jason确实在努力减少他们的争吵，至少在Damian身边做到。Dick尽可能避免通过身体接触来表现感情。

如果他们再看一次日记，他们会发现最新版命题：

“ **Drake和Todd的持续争吵似乎急剧减少，Grayson热衷于与父亲进行身体接触的表现似乎同样显著减少。也许这是他们的感情不再受到压抑的迹象？** ”

END


End file.
